Thoughts After Death
by The Typhon Serpent
Summary: Oneshot. Contains Spoilers. Kisshu watched helplessly as Ichigo and Deep Blue fight their last battle. What goes through his mind in his last hours on earth?


**WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF TOKYO MEW MEW!**

"Ichigo ..."

My last words escaped my mouth as a leaned forward, only to lose my strength less than an inch away from her sweet lips. _'It's not fair.' _I thought as my lifeless body fell to the hard floor.

I then stood, looking down at my corpse and the near-human I had fallen for. Whatever afterlife I had been expecting was being held from me, I was forced to watch as the pink-haired kitten sobbed, crying my name.

"Please don't cry." I whispered, reaching a translucent hand forward to stroke her hair. Unsuccessful ... she could neither hear nor feel me.

I glared at the one who had killed me, how could he stand there staring while she cried? The bastard deceived me, betrayed my people, now he had broken Ichigo's heart! "I'll never forgive you!" I screamed in vain, forgetting that he couldn't hear me.

I nearly fell down when I heard him say her name. Ichigo and I both stared at him ... Deep Blue ... no, it was Aoyama! By some miracle, he had regained control of his body.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled at her when she walked forward and knelt beside him, trying to comfort him. I averted my eyes when the two embraced, biting my lower lip and ignoring a tear that went down my cheek. I couldn't make her happy ... I couldn't even protect her against my own mistakes. What happened to Pai and Taruto ... to Ichigo and the man she truly loved ... it was all my fault. I wished I had never returned to this godforsaken planet, I wished I had never trusted Deep Blue, or even given Earth another thought.

Ichigo's scream made my head snap up. Deep Blue had regained control over Aoyama's body! I ran forward and vainly tried to pry his hands from her throat. "Let her go!" I shouted, "Let her go, you love her! Don't do this!"

Ichigo was released. Though impossible, I would like to think it was because of me that Aoyama started fighting to regain control of his body. He writhed on the floor as alien and human shouted at each other, each trying to kill the other's soul. Ichigo watched helplessly, I wanted nothing more at that moment than to embrace her and comfort her.

He turned, I knew the moment he opened his eyes that Deep Blue had won the battle. I feel to my knees, "No ..." I whispered, no longer able to hold back my tears. I couldn't watch the battle that ensued, though I could hear my pink neko's screams of pain. No longer thinking straight, I ran back to my lifeless body. "Wake up! Wake up!" I screamed, leaning over it, "Ichigo needs you! Just because you're dead you're going to watch her get killed? Wake up, I say! I'M HERE, WAKE UP!"

I buried my face in my hands, shaking. I hadn't realized I was sitting in my own blood, and none of it had rubbed off onto my skin or clothes. _'I'm just a ghost.'_ I realized, _'I can't help Ichigo ... I'm dead.'_

The room had fallen silent. I slowly turned around, expecting the worse. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that Ichigo was still alive, it sank when I saw that Deep Blue was as well, and that she was crying again. Then I saw it, Aoyama's soul had separated from it's body, and was pulling Deep Blue away as well. My eyes widened when I realized what Aoyama was doing ... what he was asking Ichigo to do ...

"You bastard!" I shouted while Ichigo prepared for her attack, "Haven't you put her through enough pain!? Haven't ... you ..."

My voice trailed off when he looked at me. In this form, separated from his body ... could he hear me? We stared at each other, his eyes said it all. He knew what he was doing, so did Ichigo. I could only watch as Ichigo attacked, Deep Blue and Aoyama's souls disappearing in a flash of light.

That was the last thing I saw before everything became black again. For me, only seconds had passed before I opened my eyes. Feeling had returned to my skin, so I could only assume that I had regained my physical form. However, there was no longer the excruciating pain I had felt when I died. _'Is this heaven?'_ I thought.

Something cold made contact with my arm. I slowly sat up and looked at it. Mew Aqua! A large enough piece to restore life to my own planet.

I heard the call of one of the Mew Mews nearby and looked to see what I had feared. Ichigo was cradled in Aoyama's arms, the other Mews gathered around him.

"In order to save me, Ichigo ..." I heard Aoyama say.

Then I remembered ... Aoyama had Mew Aqua inside his body. He must have released it when Deep Blue died, bringing me back to life. Ichigo must have given her own energy up to save Aoyama. I held back my tears, realizing she might not have done that for me. She truly loved Aoyama.

I felt the ground shake, the ship was getting ready to collapse. I noticed the Mew Mews had turned human again. They wouldn't be able to make it out in time! I stood up, picked up the Mew Aqua, and approached them.

"Will you rely on me?" I asked, "Because Ichigo saved me, think of this as repayment."

They looked at me in almost disbelief. Taruto and Pai teleported on either side of me. Were I not concentrating on the shaking of the room around me, I would have embraced them in the joy of seeing that they were still alive.

"There is still some power left in this last bit of Mew Aqua." I explained to both the Mew Mews and my friends, "With this, we can certainly save our home planet. So in order to save Ichigo, who risked her life for us ..."

The floor cracked, separating us from them. I glanced at Pai, who nodded in understanding. There was no longer a need to fight over this planet. The three of waved our hands, combining our power to teleport the group back to the ground, then we returned to our own ship and watched from a safe distance as Deep Blue's fortress disintegrated.

I sat in my chair on the ship, frowning at the sight of the half-destroyed city that I saw through the window. "We need to leave." Pai said after a few moments. I stared back at him, my eyes must have betrayed more than I wanted them to, because he nodded and gazed back at me, "You got too attached to her, Kish, but you did what you could. She ... would be happy to know you saved them."

I worked up a smile, knowing that giving comfort did not come naturally to my grey-haired friend, that he was only doing it because he cared about me. I punched a few controls on the ship, and within seconds, the ship was taking off to return to our home planet.

Once safely flying through space, I turned on the auto-pilot and started checking on the sensors. My eyes widened when I glanced at the energy readings. With shaky hands, I adjusted the controls, thinking it was a cruel joke that someone was playing with me. But I realized that the return of a familiar energy source was real, I didn't know how it was possible, but I could see it with my own eyes.

"They did it!" I shouted in joy, "Ichigo is alive!"

* * *

A/N: Hmm ... I don't have much to say here, really. This idea came to be at about 4 in the morning when I couldn't sleep one night. Since, by some miracle, I actually remembered the idea when I woke up the next day, I figured it was destiny.

This was a bit of a stretch for me, I can't even remember the last time I wrote in first-person when I wasn't journaling. So, I hope it turned out OK.

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, it belongs to Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi. This is merely a the work of fan and is in no way associated with the actual series. I generate no money from this.


End file.
